I Spy
by sCaRv3s
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari & Ino are not normal girls. Infact they go to a school for spies. but what will happen when they met boys who can match them? cars-love-pranks-SS,NT,ST,KI
1. Girls and thier Cars

**Hey my first story EVER! please review and tell me what to improve on and how you like it so far. i also need help on weather or not i should include the guys in this please help**

I dont own naruto =] i wish i did tho...

**She talks like this cause she can back it up. (Now known as I Spy )**

Sakura H. A pretty girl with pink hair to her shoulder, loves music of every kind most mostly listens to rock, has green eyes and can sleep until 3 pm. She also hates being insulted and has in human strength. AGE 16

Hinata H. Has purple hair to her mid waist and stunning white eyes. She is kind and easy going a perfect person to go to when you down or need advice. It may not seem like it but Henata listens to mostly rock music with a touch of classic symphonies. AGE 16

Ino Y. she has Blond hair that is mostly in a pony tail and has bright blue eyes. Ino enjoys shopping and dressing up anyone who will let her. Since people see Ino as a dumb blond they never really get to now the real Ino. She loves listening to rock and a touch of country. NOT much but what can she say Taylor Swift has gotten to her. AGE 16

Tenten. Long brown hair that is mostly in 2 buns. She has gorgeous light brown eyes she enjoys listening to rock and basically anything else. She is the closest to Sakura in the group and loves sharp things. So you really shouldn't piss her off. AGE 17

Temari. Dirty blond hair that is in four pony tails. She has Dark eyes and is the oldest out of the group. She also is a pain when shes mad and can probably beat up anyone who gets in her way.

**STORY STARTS HERE**

"Are you girls sure about this?" Asked a concerned looking man.

"HELL YEAH" Screamed Sakura and Temari at the same time.

The man shrugged, "alright but it's your funeral."

"YES!" they yelled in unison

Ino looked rather bored and Tenten and Hinata looked jealous.

"NO FAIR! I wanna go with Temari!" Yelled Tenten

"NOOO you went last time with her! It's my TURN !" shoot back Sakura

The girls continued to yell at each other while the man just looked at them like they where crazy. What kind of girls who look like THAT wanna risk their lives just to street race?

"Alright this race is a no rules race. Anything goes. I mean anything." He warned hoping they would change their minds.

At this Temari's grin grew bigger.  
"Oh don't worry about us we will be _fine._" She reassured the man

The man shrugged yet again and left them. When he did leave Ino looked at Sakura and Temari and gave them the Don't-do-anything-to-stupid-to-embarrass-me-look-especial when-their-cute-boys-around.

Sakura smirked. Whatever Temari had planed would probably be stupid and dangerous and that's why she and Tenten always argued on who gets to race with her. At this thought she turned and looked at Tenten who, as predicted, was glaring at Sakura. Sakura's smile grew even bigger.

"Sakura you bitch! I wanna go with her!" Tenten growled.  
"Your just jealous, and I'm not a bitch you hag." She shoot back  
"AHH I hate you"  
"I hate you too"

"Alright I get that you hate each other but we should get my baby to the starting point." Said Temari with a look that told them she was not going to be late for the race.

"Whatever just don't lose we will be watching you from over there." Said Ino starring at very cute boys who where watching the girls with some interest. She waved at them in a flirty way and practically dragged Hinata away with her.

"Umm good luck and make sure you win, it will be disappointing if you lose to a bunch of boys." Hinata managed to say before she was dragged away by Ino.

Tenten was still giving Sakura hated-ful glares. Sakura in return gave her a big smile.

"TENTEN HURRY UP!" Yelled Ino

Tenten flinched she did not want Ino mad at her.

"Whatever. Just don't lose kay." She said and left Sakura and Temari with the god like vehicle.

"gosh I thought she would never leave!" laughed Sakura.

"Hn" was Tamari's reply while she got into her baby.

Did I mention that her baby was **SSC Ultimate Aero **in red of course. ( If u wanna see a pic check out the link at the bottom)

"Ready to get high on the biggest level possible?" Asked Temari looking just as excited as a 3 year old in a candy store.

"Did you really need to ask?" Said Sakura excitement in her eyes as she climbed in to the passenger seat of the **SSC ULTIMATE AERO**.

Temari smirked 'this is going to be fun' she thought. And then she gently hit the peddles of the car and it started moving so smoothly that it felt like it hadn't moved at all. But in reality they where probably were going 90km h .

As she reached the starting point of the race she looked around to see most of the boy's envying her car. She frowned. She didn't want the boy's looking at her car like that. It was her baby but she couldn't help but feel proud. So she just winked at them and continued to wait for the race to begin.

Sakura on the other hand looked like she was going to explode out of excitement. She was only 16 and Shizune didn't buy her a car yet. Since Temari was the oldest she was the one to get her car first, but just don't call her baby a car. Temari prefers to call it her baby and she has good reason to. The speed and beauty of this _baby _made it a god.

Meanwhile

"Oh Raikage-kun yours so strong" flirted Ino.

Tenten had just arrived and already she wanted to barf. Ino was the flirty type but she never really was serious with any of them. All she did was flirt with them for about 5 minutes move on and forget the last. She was never serious when it came to boys and half the stuff she told them where lies. In reality Ino loved sports and loved so goof off but she also liked to shop and dressing in certain outfits that showed a little too much skin. The boys would go gaga over her and she basically played them.

"ahaha your so funny Raikage- KUN" Ino's laugh had snapped Tenten out of her thoughts. She saw Hinata standing by herself and avoiding the eyes of the group of boy's Ino was flirting with.

"Hey Hina whats uppers?" (I say that a lot) Asked Tenten

"Hmm… oh nothing I'm just waiting for the race to start."

The thing about Hinata was when she was around the girls she never strutted, in fact she hardly ever strutted anymore. Only when she was nervous or when she met a guy that she found cute that her stutters came back. Tenten mused on how much Hinata had changed since they first meet. Tenten chuckled. Hinata looked at Tenten with a questioning look.

"Whats so funny?" she asked

"Nothing just…thinking…" Tenten replied hoping she wouldn't be caught thinking of their past.

"HMMmm say Tenten you have matured." Hinata said with a huge smile

"I HAVE?" asked Tenten genuinely surprised.

"Yeah its been 5 minuets and you haven't spazed over not being in the race with Temari-chan"

"OHHhh well know that you mention it…HEY SAKURA YOU LITTLE BITCH I WILL GET YOU BACK YOU HEAR ME I WILL GET YOU BACK!" Tenten yelled on top of her lungs

Hinata just sighed.

Tenten smiled. "See that's what happens when you call me mature" she laughed.

Ino glared at her friend 'what was she thinking; now half the guys here won't come near me.'

Tenten smiled and stuck out her tongue at Ino who almost attacked her at that moment. If it weren't for all the boys around she would have but then her true personality would have shown.

"HMM did you hear something?" Asked Sakura

Temari looked at her and shook her head.

'I must be imagining things.' Thought Sakura.

Temari looked around and saw her competition. To her left there was a guy who had a dark blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 the windows tainted back so she couldn't see who was inside, beside the Lambo was a silver Jaguar XJ220 to her right was a black Saleen S7 twin-Turbo again tinted windows. 'I have to get one of those later' Temari thought to herself.

Just then a voice started booming around them.

Temari smirked 'its time to show these boys what a girl can do with a sexy car like mine'

"Alright the race is about the begging…Everyone get ready. Let me warn you that we are not responsible for and injuries or deaths so this is at your own risk. The winner wins 80G."

'Hell yeah' thought Sakura

"So get ready"- engines started purring- "and"- intense purring- "GO!"-car ties protesting as the race started.

**Hey GUYS AL RIGHT my FIRST CHAPTER EVAAA!**

here are the link to see these really secxy cars!

OO and in my story the girls work for their money but since they are under age Shiznu has the rights to give it to them or not. So until the girls turn 18 no one gets to speed their money on something she does not approve of. it took Temari a LONG LONG time to convince Shizna to buy that _BABY ( the car)_

_.com/images/aero_ SSC_

. Saleen this one is red in the story its black

./_ Jaguar

/zdjecia_ Lambo

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what to improve on ALSO i need help i havent been racing yet so i need some help on what can happen durring the race! i have some idea but i would like more !


	2. I've got ever reason to be that bitch

CHAPTER 2

DoNt OwN NArUtO =[

hey everyone hope you liked chapter 1 heres chapter 2

BLAH BLAH BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WHOOO HOO CARS!!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So get ready"- engines started purring- "and"- intense purring- "GO!"-car ties protesting as the race started.

**I've got ever reason to feel like I'm that Bitch**

Temari Slammed her foot on the peddle and the Car started moving over 150 km h just like that. Sakura laughed with pleasure.

The race was being held on a single lane highway that leads to the countryside, meaning only 2 cars could drive side by side once they where on it. The road ran on top of big hills which would turn into mountains soon enough. It was dangerous seeing how when you got to the mountains the only thing keeping you from falling from a cliff was a tinny fence. Once you got to the mountain there was a bridge that crossed over a small part a bay where docking ships come into the country from. Once off the bridge the single road highway went through a forest back to the starting place.

All in all this would have taken a normal person about 2 hours to complete but Temari was sure it would take her 30 minutes or less.

Once they got to the high way the real action began. In the lead it was the silver Jaguar XJ220 and the black Saleen S7 twin-Turbo. She was right behind the Black Saleen which was on the left side of the road while the Dark blue Lambo was behind the Silver Jag.

Engines roaring the blue Lambo guy Starting hitting the Jag to get it out of his way. Of course that didn't work. They where now coming to the first really big hill.

Sakura smirked. "Hey do you think its time now?" she asked Temari

"Hmmm… just a little longer." She replied smiling at the reaction she got from Sakura.

Sakura pouted but she knew there would be a better time where they could use_**that**_.

"Why the long face" teased Temari

Sakura didn't answer she just looked outside watching the Blue Lambo continue to hit the Silver Jag in front of it. For a moment she thought to suggest for Temari to do the same but she quickly shut her mouth. Hitting the car in front would also mean damaging the god of all cars since Temari didn't want to use THAT yet.

IN THE SILVER JAG

"DAMN BITCH! THAT STUPID BASTARD IS RUINING MY BUMPER AND PAINT JOB!" Yelled the man driving the Jag.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" the man then pressed a red button on his dash board.

"heheh this will teach you to ruin my car"

Once the button was pressed a pipe appeared from the bumper of the Jag.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM !!!!

Temari & Sakura

Sakura was looking at the Blue Lambo when a pipe appeared on the Jag.  
'I wonder what that is' she thought and then groaned.

Temari looked at Sakura who pointed to the pipe.

" AHA I hope that isn't the old oil trick that's soOoOoo old school." Temari laughed.

But just then bullet like target came out of the pipe and hit the windshield of the Lambo.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM !!!!

Sakura gasped. 'this really is a no rules race.' And then she smirked ' more fun for us'

Temari gasped too but for a whole different reason ' I've gotta get one of those ' she thought

The bullet like targets smashed the window causing the blue Lambo to lose control of itself. At first it looked like it was going to hit the girls but then quickly turned the other sides flipped over of the edge of the hill. It continued to roll until it was at the bottom of the hill.

Sakura looked even more excited after the scence was over, her heart was beating a mile a second. Temari looked sympathetic but was secretly glad that one was down. Her own heart was beating as fast as her _Baby_ was going. Which was 125km per h

Sakura looked at Temari and smiled. Temari smirked and turned her attention to the other racers.

They where now at the mountain. The road here was tricky. There were many twist and turns that they had to be careful that they didn't fall of the edge. (I remembered happy feet here you now the one where it's like 'don't push me B/c I am on the edge and I am gonna fall')

The black Saleen was on the left side while the silver jag on the right.

Temari smirked. She had a plan.

Sakura looked at her hopefully and she nodded.

"ALRIGHT TIME FOR MAYHEM!" shouted Sakura and then laughed.

Temari laughed to and speed up her car while Sakura pushed a button. All of a Sudden a big metal shield came up on to the SSSC's Front bumper. It had spikes on it. Temari laughed and Started to hit the Jag first since he seemed to have a problem with that.

Silver Jag~~

"WHAT THE?!?!?" Yelled the very annoyed man driving the Jag.

"BITCH Haven't you learned yet! You're going down!"

Temari and Sakura

"Thinks he's annoyed yet?" asked Sakura with an evil grin

"I think so" said Temari

'TIME FOR PART 2' they both yelled with evil smirks on their faces.

Sakura pressed another button and the spikes went back inside and 5 pipes spread evenly around came out in their place.

"Oh this is" Sakura was cut off by Temari "-going to evil"

SILVER JAG

The guy in the Jag was clueless to the fact that Temari and Sakura and made holes in the back of his car. All he cared about was how he was going to kill them. So he was pretty shocked when their car stopped leaving them in the dust. He smirked.

"Little sissies" He laughed

"What a bunch of no talent scar"---- BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM BOOOM BOOM

The mans laughter was cut off by a huge explosion.

Temari and Sakura.

"AHAHA!!!" the girls where laughing so hard that their sides hurt like crazy.

Flashback

"Oh this is-" "-going to be evil" Finished Temari

Sakura pressed the pink button that released the cherry bombs. They went perfectly in the wholes they created.

Temari stopped the car and waited.  
In 30 seconds the bombs would go off. Hopefully make the guy stop and unable to complete the race. She also hoped that the 2 car would get hit by the impact and drop out too.

Sakura was barley able to keep herself in her seat. She was way too excited. She looked over to Temari and noticed she was on the edge of her seat too. And then they heard it.

BOOOOOOOOOMMM BOOOM BOOM

Sakura broke into a crazy laugh and Temari couldn't help but laugh with her

'That will show that creep who the real bitch is around here.' She thought.

The speed up to see what had happened to the car. When they arrived it was hanging off a cliff. Half was hanging off while the other half was still on the ground. Thankfully the door side was on the ground meaning the guy could come out. They would have helped the guy but when they pasted him he gave them the finger. So Sakura did the same and stuck her tongue out at him.

Temari smiled. "EASYY that was WAY too easy." Sakura looked at her and agreed.

"Yeah there's like no strong racers in this world anymore."

"2 down one more to go" Temari looked at Sakura and laughed.

**In the Black Saleen**"Troublesome." Sighed the guy sitting in the passenger seat.

"HN" was all the driver said.

"That driver mean business. He could be more troublesome than I thought."

"you don't worry your little head" replied the driver "I WILL win this race."

Temari and Sakura.

By the time they finally caught up to the Black Saleen they where already past the bridge. The forest made everything darker. But that didn't phase Temari one bit.

They had caught up and that's what mattered. Know they where head to head in the final part of the race.

"hmm I wonder what they have up their selves" asked Sakura

"who knows but whatever it is we can beat it" Replied Temari

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 2**

Hey im glad some of you Fav my story but i REALLY need help with what gonna happen next!! SO REVIEW AND HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE SELEEN DRIVER IS UP TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

H.E.L.P!!!

seriously tho help


	3. Boy your a site to see something like me

"Hmm I wonder what they have up their sleeves?" asked Sakura

"who cares whatever it is we can beat it!" replied Temari

**Boy you're a site to see something like me  
**  
**In the Seleen**

"troublesome"

The cars continued to cris cross each other on the road. The Black Seleen not letting The Red SSSC get to far ahead before speeding up and going back in front of it.

"Call the dope." Said the driver with as much enthusiasm as a block of cheese.  
The other one jus sighed while taking out his cell phone.

"HELLO!" yelled a voice from the other line.

"Do _IT_" commanded the passenger with as much enthusiasm as the driver.

"GOT IT!" came the voice from the other end

**Temari & Sakura**

"What do you think he's up to?" asked Sakura

"Don't know don't care. All I know is that whoever he is, he's going down." Said Temari while speeding up.

EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sakura whipped her head around to see the Seleen suddenly lose control of it self. It was swaying left and right until it came to a complete stop just right before it was going to crash into the trees.

Temari smirked. She raced ahead while the other car was desperately trying to pull itself out of the bushes.

Sakura look shocked but quickly recovered and started laughing.

"What LOSERS! I knew we would win the moment I saw our completion."

Temari nodded. Now all she had to do was get to the end which by her assumption would take no more that 5 minuets by the speed they where going. But she couldn't help but feel that it was TOO easy. She glanced at Sakura who had stopped laughing and had a questioning look on her face.

"Temari, do you think that"------BOOOM BOOOM- Sakura was cut off by the sound of explosions going off.

EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Temari's Baby protested as she stomped on her brakes as fast as she could.

Temari looked at Sakura with a worry look.  
"You okay?" She asked in a surprisingly firm voice.

Sakura looked scared but recovered quickly when she hared Temari's voice.  
She growled at the same time Temari did.

"He couldn't have!" Yelled Sakura.

"He DID!" Growled Temari.

Just then the Seleen passed them and took a sharp U turn so that it was facing the girls.

Temari Growled even louder. Sakura gave them the finger through the window.

The Seleen purred and shown its lights in the SSSC's windshield, blinding the girls and then turned to leave them behind.

Temari banged her head against the driving wheel.

Sakura was fuming and was deciding on a plan to kill the driver.

**In the Seleen**

the phone rang and the driver picked up.

"DID IT WORK" asked the same loud annoying voice.

"Yeah" and he hung up before the loud mouth could ruin his hearing with his cheering.

The passenger sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. 'troublesome' he thought.

Flash back

"Do _IT" _ He told the loud mouth on the other end

"GOT IT!" the guy yelled back and hung up the phone.

**With the loud mouth**

"he he he. This should stop the other car." The boy had found a high speeding car stopper on the road. All he had to do was pull the lever and out came spikes that could pop tiers. Once the car's tiers were popped he push the lever down allowing The Seleen to pass through.

He laughed to himself. The 80G was theirs.

**Seleen**

The driver sighed and started to slow down letting the other car move farther ahead. Then he pretended to lose control and pretended to be stuck.

Once the SSSC was out of view he got his car out easily and started to drive at a slow pace to the finish line.

He smirked when he saw the SSSC was immobilized on the road. He speed up and passed it only to take a sharp U turn to gloat a little.

This had made the passenger raise his eye brows a little. The driver never acted like that in a race or in person.

The driver made his car purr to the SSSC and he then saw a hand come up from the passenger side window. He was giving him the finger.

The driver stayed calm and simply shown his head light (which was on high) to the windshield of the other car and left.

"Was that necessary?" asked the passenger

"Hn" was the reply he got.

**Temari and Sakura**

Sakura was still fuming and Temari held her head in defeat. They were in the middle of no where and their tiers were all gone. Worsted of all they had lost the race. TO BOYS!

Temari got out her cell phone and called Tenten.

**With Tenten**

It had been 15 minuets since the race started and Tenten was getting impatient. She HAD to find something to do.

She looked around and saw Henata was silently reading a book.

'That girl always had a book' she thought. She looked some more and found Ino who had moved on to another boy.

She sighed. She turned her head to the left and saw a bunch of boys crowed around something. Curious she walked over to them to see the most beautiful girl ever in the driver's seat of a white and silver Lamborghini Gallardo. She noticed that the colour of the Lambo went perfectly with the colour of the girl's eyes who reminded Tenten of Henata's eyes. The girl felt her stare and turned to look at her.

Tenten gulped, the girl was giving her a once over look. ( when you look up and down someone) She suddenly felt self conscious. She was wearing black skinnies and hoddie that read "Abercrombie" and red converses that had her name written on them. (A/N you can get that done jus visit their website)

Tenten backed away slowly from the girl in the car. The girl simply raised an eyebrow when she noticed. Suddenly she felt silly. Why was SHE running away from HER?!?! Tenten could probably take her down in 2 seconds flat. Then she hared Henata scream. Tenten turned around ready to run when she bumped into someone.

"OW! Watch where you're going idiot" she yelled rubbing her noise. Then she pushed him out of the way and vaguely hared someone say "sorry" and another laugh.

Tenten ran back to the bench Henata was sitting only to find a guy face flat on the ground with Henata yelling at him.

"I said I didn't want to get to know you better at you place! And I certainly don't want anything you offer me!" she yelled at him red as a tomato.

Tenten sighed with relief. She shouldn't worry about Henata, she could take care of her self. But still she worried for her like a younger sister. Henata was the shyest and sweetest out of them.

Tenten then grabbed Henata's hand and took her away from the crowd that was slowly forming around them.

"You okay" Tenten asked worriedly

"yes, he looked drunk but that gave him no excuse to act like that in front of me." Henata replied.

Tenten smiled at her friend.

Ino then came running over.

"Henata are you okay I came as fast as I could when I hared you scream." She huffed clearly out of breath.

Ino looked like she just ran a marathon. Tenten noticed that her lip gloss was smudged and her top was a little dirty. Ino stared back at Tenten who blushed at the thought of what Ino was doing right before she came to them.

There was an awkward silence after that which was broken by the sound of Tenten's cell phone.

she answered it with thankfulness since it had broke the silence.

"hello?"

"TENNY" Temari sounded tiered and broken.

"Temari how did you find time to call me during the race?"

" TENNY LISTEN, SAKURA AND I ARE…ARGGHHH! LOOK THE BOYS GOT THE BEST OF US WE NEED YOU GUYS TO COME HERE WITH SPARE TIERES AND THEN WE WILL LEAVE. IM ARFAID THAT SAKURA WILL KILL THE BOYS WHO WON…NOT THAT I WOULDN'T MIND BUT OUR LAWYERS MIGHT. "

Tenten sighed. "Yeah we're on our way." She replied.

"What happened" asked Henata

Tenten filled them in on what Temari said on their way to her car.

"I hope they are okay…" Henata said.

"Don't worry so much Henata dear you'll get wrinkles! Besides Sakura in this state will probably murder anyone who comes near them. so they should be fine from wild animals or wild boys" Ino teased.

Tenten and the others got into her yellow Porsche. Since She and Temari where the oldest they got the cars. Sakura Ino and Henata had to wait one more year until they could get their own cars.

As they got in, Ino and Henata where having a conversation about whom they though would win now. Tenten was vaguely listening; she had a strange feeling she was being watched.

She quickly started her car and started to look for a tier vender. There were usually quite a few of them here. Where else would a Tier expert sell tiers? This place was like haven for them.

As she was driving a shiver ran up her spine.

'Someone IS watching me' she thought

As she turned to her left she saw who it was. The girl from before was starring right at her.  
'CREEPY MUCH!' she thought

The girl than gave her a smile and in return Tenten glared at her. She didn't know why she did it, after all the girl did nothing bad to her except look her up and down.

She shivered once again and returned looking for tiers.

Ino felt bad. She wanted to talk to that boy some more. The memory of him made her smile.

FLASH BACK

" Ohh my and who are you?" she asked the tall stranger

He smirked looking her up and down. She looked gorgeous and she knew it. Her black mini skirt showed her legs perfectly. She had a revealing white halter top on and black heels that made her legs look longer if possible. The halter revealed her purple Lily tattoo on her right shoulder. It wasn't too big but not small, it just fit perfectly on her like it was made for her.

She gave him another flirty smile and he grabbed her waist and walked her over to somewhere private.

She immediately got a bad feeling.

"hey…hey you can let goof me know" she said as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"No way! Why would I let go of a girl who willing lets me take her anywhere I want. Your mine now so do as I say!" He snapped back at her with a wicked smile.

Ino froze. Did he just yell at her? AND called her HIS?

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me YOURS you piece of shit!" she yelled at him trying to break free from his grasp.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the ground. He looked at her like she was pray and he was hunting her.

"Hey why don't you pick on some your own size you big idiot!" came a voice behind the man.

As the man turned Ino swung her legs under him making him fall on the ground. She quickly got up and ran to the other man who had appeared just in time to distract the big idiot.

He was small. No, scratch that, he was small compared to the man on the ground. Ino knew he didn't have a chance so she grabbed his hand and ran before the idiot realized she had gotten away.

once she felt they where safe she stopped running and turned and face her supposed "hero".

she looked him in the eye and felt something for him. Not sure what. Maybe him trying to save her made her feel that way. Yeah that was it she thought.

He just started back at her.

"Thank you." she finally hared herself say.

he smiled "No problem" and then it was quiet. Not and awkward quiet, which was strange since she had just meet him like 5 minuets ago. But all they did was stare into each others eyes.

And then slowly, they started to lean into each other. Closer and closer, until…

"WOOF!" A little white dog had appeared out of the boy's jacket.

Ino squeaked and moved away a little. (So yes they are older but Akmaru still is the same size as the old Naruto eps)

"Oh hey Akamaru forgot you were with me". Which was strange because he never forgot about his dog.

Ino looked at the dog and back at the boy.  
"Can I pet him?" she asked

the boy nodded "sure if you like"

He was blushing a little.

"Akamaru. I like that name." she smiled at him and the boys blush deepened.

Damn it why am I blushing! She's just another girl. He thought

'Yeah a girl you saved and were about to kiss, not to mention still holding hand with'

He hared his inner self say.

Ino looked down to where the boy was looking and noticed that they where still holding hands. She blushed. Her heart was beating rapidly and she quickly let go of his hand slightly disappointed.

She looked down trying to hide her blush. That when she had heard Henata scream. She turned around so fast that it made the boy and his dog jump a little. Immediately she started to run. She didn't even look back once; she just ran fearing for her friend's life.  
**  
END OF FLASH BACK**


	4. QuEsTIoN, tell me what u think about me?

So Henata has turned into Hinata as requested!!

I would like to take this moment to introduce you too my writing partner!!

MY GOLDFISH LILY

I won Lily on Canada day. She has been apart of the family since She is always mad, mostly at me cuz I change her water. Alright Lily introduce today's chapters name!!

Bubble "••○○•○•○•○•○○••"

-_-' She means

_Question, tell me what you think about me?  
________________________________________________________________________

Once the girls finally found a tier vender the race was over. The winner of the race was some guy who drove the black Seleen. They would have gone to get his picture to put it on their hit list (a list of people they want to kill) but once the driver got out a much of fan girls attacked him and Tenten, Hinata and Ino were not in the mode to deal with hormone filled girls. So instead they went straight to the road until they found the SSSC on a jack ready to receive its new tiers.

Hinata looked at Temari. She looked disappointed and angry, ready to go home to the beach house and forgot about how she lost the race. Hinata then looked at Sakura who was sitting under a tree. She looked like she was going to destroy the person who had ruined her high.

She sighed. 'Better talk to Sakura to see of she's okay' Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata walked over to Sakura and sat beside her. The cool night breeze danced with their hair. Sakura was looking at the ground trying not to punch it.

"What with the long face Sakura?" Hinata asked like she didn't know

Sakura glared at her. "You know what's wrong…we lost!" Sakura practically yelled.

"it wasn't your fault." Hinata tried to calm her.

Sakura was quiet for a while watching Temari and Tenten put on the wheels while Ino handed them anything they needed.

In the distance a wolf howled sending chills down Hinata's spine.

"Yeah" Sakura finally spoke. Hinata looked at her confuses, Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah I guess your right it technically wasn't MY fault but I could have seen through that trick…or…" she didn't know what to say. She looked at her friends and smiled. She got up and turned to Hinata.

"Ill try" Sakura said out of the blue.

"Try what?" Hinata replied confused.

"Ill try to stay calm and work out on better strategies on how to defeat people. And ill try not to ruin this night even more by sulking." She repiled

Hinata smiled; glad she could help her friend. The night air was getting colder. She got up ready to leave this place. It gave her the creeps. It was quiet and dark. Not to mention filled with mosquitoes.

"alright done" Temari said getting up from the ground. She looked at Ino was shivering and shook her head.

"why did you wear that when you knew it was going to be cold tonight" she asked

Ino smiled. " when I wear this guys tend to notice me even more." Temari sighed

"get in the car before you freeze you ass off."

**AT THE BEACH HOUSE**

Temari opened the door slowly. No one was home and she was tiered. She wanted to go into her warm bed and sleep until the next afternoon. She wanted to sleep until she forgot about what happened tonight. She slowly walked up stairs and entered her room. Too tiered to change her clothes she feel on her bed and slept.

Sakura walked in still a little peeved, wanting nothing more that to sleeping. She changed in the dark causing her to stumble over some stuff and then finally landing on her bed.

Ino went upstairs and all she wanted to do was change out of those ridiculous clothes. She hated wearing them but loved the look on the boy's faces when they first saw her. She quickly ripped out her skirt and halter and put on her purple PJ pants and a white tank and jumped into her bed. She stared at he ceiling for a while remembering her 'hero'. 'he was cute' she thought with a smile playing on her lips.

Tenten slammed her door open and popped right into bed not caring she was still wearing her normal clothes. She stayed awake thinking about the night they had and then she remembered the strange girl. She shivered and brought her blanket closer to her and stuffed her face in her pillow.

Hinata gently opened her door and changed. She put on her white PJ pants and a sweat shirt. She went into bed and was surprised by how tiered she was. She looked at her clock. It read 4:08 am she sighed and shortly after she fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

MORNING

Hinata was the first to wake up she decided not to wake the others up knowing they would all eat her alive if she did. She took a quick shower and put on simple dark jeans and a black top. She went downstairs to make some breakfast for them. She looked at the clock. Maybe lunch would be a better idea. She sighed it was 1 pm.

She looked in the fridge and sighed nothing there. She opened the cupboard and sighed again. Nothing. She was sighing a lot today.

Now she had to make a decision. Who should she wake up to get the groceries with her? Temari or Tenten…

Temari will be still peeved from last night so…Tenten…do I get anymore options? Tenten in the morning was like Sakura when insulted.

She could wake up Sakura or Ino to go with her but they weren't morning people either.

Hinata sighed for what felt like the 30th time today.

'Okay' she thought  
'Temari is a no, Tenten I'd rather not wake up, Sakura maybe she isn't as bad and Tenny in the morning and Ino…she would cause too much attention…So the lucky winner is…Sakura.'

Hinata made her way to Sakura's room which was on the third floor.

She knocked gently.

No response.  
She knocked again a little louder.  
Nothing.

She open the door to find Sakura half off the bed drooling on the floor. Hinata suppressed a laugh and attempted to wake her up.

"wake up Sakura. I need your help"

"Hmmmmmmm dsfkhgdsesd Tenten…."

Sigh  
"You can drive Tenten's Porsche…"

"I'm UP!" Sakura said with a yawn

Hinata smiled while Sakura rubbed her eyes awake.

"wh-what time is it?" Asked Sakura

"umm about 1:10"

"HMmm so what do you need me for?"

"thers no food in the house we need to go out and get some. I'll meet you down stairs."

"kay"

Hinata went downstairs and looked around for something to do. She went back to the kitchen which was messy and decided to clean up before leaving. She stated with the 1 week old dishes and went her way up to cleaning the crumbs from the cupboards and fridge. Her stomach growled.

'sorry no food!'

GRRRRRR

'how about we get something to eat first then we will go shopping?'

grrrr- ' ill take that as a yes' Hinata shook her head. She needed food, she was talking to her stomach.

Sakura came down in another 5 minuets wearing white shorts and a blue t-shirt with yellow converses. On a normal girl this would have took a lot to accomplish but on Sakura, it looked like she was modeling on a high fashion runway.

"shall we go" asked Sakura getting Tenten's keys.

"yeah but can we get something to eat first! I'm starving!" Hinata complained

Sakura smiled. "yeah I was hoping you'd say that" and to prove her point her stomach growled at that very moment.

Both girls got into Tenten's Porsche and drove off to find a place to eat. They decided to eat lunch since it was already past 12. They stopped at a local dinner and decided to order whatever was done at that very moment. Sakura got a hamburger with large fires and a strawberry milk shake and Hinata got a large meat lovers pizza slice with a banana milkshake. The girls ate in silence because they where too busy stuffing their faces to talk. Plus they had to eat fast or other girls might wake up to nothing to eat and Ino without food was like a red flag in front of a bull. Never a good idea.

Once they where done they paid quickly and ran out the dinner hoping the others weren't awake yet. They found the closest grocery store and split up to cover the store faster. Hinata got the fruits and veggies while Sakura got the junk food. They would meet up at the frozen aisle in 10 minutes and pay and leave.

Henata made her way to the apples and grabbed about 10 of them and places them in her basket. She looked around and gathered all the fruits that the girls liked. She moved on to the vegetables and gathered the stuff they would need to make their favorite dishes. She started moving to the salad when she was bumped by someone making her basket fall.

"Oh I'm SORRY! I didn't see you there!!" Said a deep voice.

"umm its okay" Hinata replied looking up to see the person who had bumped her. But when she did she was very surprised to see her cousin helping her up who looked just as surprised.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" he asked with out concealing his surprise tone.

"Oh getting some food…isn't that why people come here?" she asked with sarcasm thick in her voice while picking up her dropped basket and food.

'Hinata and sarcasm? She..she seems to have changed from our childhood.' he thought while helping her.

"what are you doing here Neji?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts.  
'why is he here? Great now he's going to get all over protective of me and ruin my vacation…' she thought

"my friends and I are staying here in a cottage for the summer. We thought it would be a nice break from our work." He replied a little kinder  
' she sure has changed. I haven't seen her since we where kids and I was sent off to take over the family company…she used to stutter all the time and was so shy, and now she seems so confident.'

"well then I don't wanna keep you waiting" said Hinata and walked away.

Neji frowned. What had he done to her to deserve this treatment? As kids they where always close and now she seems so cold. Maybe because he hasn't seen her since childhood or could it be she's angry at him? But why?

"Oi! Neji! What are you looking at?" came a voice behind him.

"Nothing Naruto" Neji replied

The boy Naruto peered around Neji to see a girl walking away looking mad. Naruto smirked.

"Did you get rejected by that fine thing?"

Neji hit Naruto on the head and immediately a bump started forming on his head.

"THAT…that was my cousin" Neji growled at him

"In that case…HEY HEY YOU! GIRL WITH PURPLE HAIR!"

Neji hit the loud mouth again this time on the face making his nose bleed.

"why did you do that for?" asked Naruto

"HN" was Neji's reply as he walked away from the still bleeding Naruto.

**Sakura**

Sakura practically ran to the junk food isle and grabbed whatever fit in her cart. She grabbed every type of chips and dip she could find. All she needed know was some root beer. (best soda in the world)

'where is it?' she looked around and finally spotted the last 3 cases on the very top shelf.

'Found you' she thought cheerfully.

Sakura stood in font of the shelf and reached for the root beer. No luck, she was too short. She stood on her tipy toes and still no luck, she was just too short. Sakura growled. There was no way she was leaving with out at LEAST 2 cases of root beer.

She looked up and down the isle for something go to stand on. Nothing. This was not her day. After 3 minuets of continuously starring at the cases as if she could make them come down with her mind she decided to climb the shelves themselves.

She had to be careful not to crush anything. Once she got on the first self things got a little harder. She managed to get half way on the second shelf before she lost balance and fell butt first on the ground.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked while glaring at the shelf and rubbing her side.

"That how you wanna play it shelf? WELL BRING. IT. ON."

She had just finished threatening the shelf when she hared someone clear their throats.

She looked up to see a raven haired boy with dark onyx eyes look at her with amusement. She narrowed her eyes and got up with her nose in the air. The boy then walked over to her and grabbed 2 out of the 3 root beers cases and left.

'what he isn't going to help me?' she thought.

"Um hey you wanna help me?" she asked loud enough for the boy to hear her from the end of the aisle. He turned around slowly making his raven locks land on his face and looked at her with cold eyes.

Sakura gulped and was taken aback. But that didn't mean she showed it. She glared at him with the same cold eyes he was giving her and turned her back on him and walked away yelling in a cold voice:

"What ever. Never mind, I don't need help from someone like _you_."

She was just about to leave the aisle when someone dropped a root beer case in her cart.

The boy looked at Sakura and then turned to leave.

Sakura grabbed it arm and turned him to face her. She glared at him even harder. He looked emotionless as ever.

"You.

Crushed.

All.

The.

Chips."

She spoke the words slowly and clearly making them sound like a threat rather than a statement.

He seemed unfazed by this. He just ignored her cry and walked away.

Sakura was left alone in the aisle still fuming for 3 reasons.

1. All her chips were crushed

2. The boy was a complete idiot and she was surprised he was aloud to leave his house

and

3. She only got 1 CASE OF ROOT BEAR! Meaning she would have to get some later tomorrow.

She looked at her cell for the time. 2:23. she was late. Hinata will be waiting for her, so she decided to not replace the chips and other junk food and go and meet Hinata in the frozen food section.

Hinata looked around. She could have sworn she heard someone call her. But then again all she hared was 'girl with purple hair' not really her name. So she continued walking. Her thought where distant as she made her way to the frozen food section. She looked around but couldn't find Sakura.

Then suddenly she shivered. It could have been because she was in the frozen food section but Hinata had a feeling that, that wasn't the reason.

Someone or something was watching her. She couldn't figure out what, but it was watching her. Now a normal girl would have turned around and confronted the person. But she knew better. She looked around for a shinny object that could give her a view of what was behind her.

She looked and found a metal salt shaker that where for sale. She went over and picked it up, as if she where examining it, and looked behind her.

She couldn't see properly, but she could tell someone was trying to hide behind a cart. That someone had bright blond hair. That someone was acting like a total amateur when it came to spying.

Hinata decided it was no one dangerous, for if it was they would have not hidden in such a stupid spot. But just to be safe she moved away from the frozen section in the hopes of losing him before Sakura came to find her.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to the frozen food section or to the place where she thought it was at. She had never been in this store before. She looked around only to find herself in the pasta/rice/sugar/tomato sauce section. She was lost there was no denying that. But how lost was she really? How lost can one person get in a grocery store? Sakura cursed her luck. Things where not going her way lately.

She looked in ever isle only to come up with nothing. And then it happened. She looked up and found the 'frozen food' aisle board hanging from a few aisles away. Proud and happy she finally found the place she started running towards it with seed that could have made most racers jealous.

She was idle thinking of how to apologize to Hinata when someone started yelling.

"Slow down your going to hit that little girl." some screamed.

Everything from that moment went in slow motion for Sakura.

She saw her self running right towards a little girl standing in the middle of her way. The little girl was picking up a teddy bear she had dropped and now was paralyzed at the site of Sakura speeding towards her.

Sakura stopped her feet but the cart was dragging her now.  
'It no good' she thought

But then it hit her. She kicked the board that read 'cheeses of the world' making her rout change paths.

The girl was safe. Sakura sighed in relief but quickly fell into despair. Sakura was now on the path to a pyramid of cans.

Her mind screamed for her to let go but her hands held on to the cart.

'Let go! Let go!!' he mind begged. Sakura could only see the scene play out for her.

She was going to die, or get seriously hurt. She hared someone scream her name. Or maybe it was her mind, she couldn't remember.

**Chapter 4 done!!**

Hoped you liked it! Lily says bye too

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

loves you lots!!!!! That was 9 pages in word!!! T.T


	5. ThAtS a BiG dEaL

Hey I wanted to apologize for my spelling mistakes, and that I spelled Hinata wrong for like the first 4 chapters!! Forgive me!

Also I wanted to thank a certain reviewer for enlightening me on my mistakes. Their method maybe rough but I really appreciated their opinion. So thank you! I will try and improve on my mistakes but I hope everyone understands when theres a spelling mistake or another mistake!

Hope you like it !

________________________________________________________________________

**Let go! Let go!!' her mind begged. Sakura could only see the scene play out for her.**

**She was going to die, or get seriously hurt. She heard someone scream her name. Or maybe it was her mind, she couldn't remember.**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal**_

Hinata was trying to lose her stalker when she found herself at the cheese display. She heard a lot of screaming and decided to see what was going on. She hoped and prayed it wasn't Sakura, but of course fate was cruel. When she arrived she saw Sakura hanging on to a speeding cart that was headed for a little girl. She was about to run to the girl when a hand grabbed her by her wrist stopping her in her tracks. She looked back to meet bright blues eyes.

Her mind raced. A blond boy was restraining her from running. The same boy who was following her! She tried to wrench her hand away from his but he only held hers tighter. She looked back to see Sakura kick the cart away from the little girls directions only to put herself in more danger. She was headed for a pyramid of some sort of canned food!

Hinata screamed.  
'Oh God Sakura! LET GO! LET GO!'

she thought but no words came from her mouth.

She looked back at the blond, pleaded with her eyes to let her go. He looked back and smiled. He let her go only to run after the cart.

Sakura was scared. Her heart was beating a mile a second.  
'What did she get herself into know?!?!'

she felt the impact of the cart hitting the pyramid, cans sprayed out everywhere. Painful metal cries were hared from every direction. People screamed crying out for help. Sakura felt nothing.  
'Am…I dead?'

She tried to look up but felt she couldn't.

Suddenly a deep voice came from the darkness.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" said the blond boy.

Sakura was confused. What was going on? Was she alive?How did she survive?

"SAKURA!" she heard Hinata yell her name but couldn't see her. It took a while for Sakura to realize that the reason she couldn't see Hinata was because the boy was holding her so close.

Blushing she pushed him away. Hinata was kneeling beside her looking for cuts or broken bones. She had a worried look on her face.

After about 5 minuets of Hinata searching for something wrong on Sakura's body she then turned to the blond who looked perfectly fine. He was grinning wildly at Hinata and Sakura. Hinata then notice some blood on his shirt. Her eyes widened and looked at the boy with horror.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Hinata asked truly worried and forgetting that the boy was stalking her just a while back.

"Yeah why would you…?" he looked down to where the purple haired girl was starring and noticed some dried up blood on his shirt. He vaguely remembered Neji punching him on the nose causing him to bleed.

"Oh this, its nothing just something that happened from before! I'm just glad that Sakura-chan is okay!" he said cheerfully

"OH! Umm th-thank you for that" Hinata bowed and made the dazed Sakura do the same.

Sakura was in a trace. She was about to die, or get seriously hurt but she didn't. Why? What had happened. She saw Hinata look for any wounds on the blond and herself. They talked for a while but where interrupted by the store manager.

Sakura looked up to see a bald man wearing a white shirt and black pants look at them with anger. His face was red and he looked like he meant business.

Hinata sighed yet once again. They were never going to make it home in time now. Great. Just great…

Inside the managers office

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!?!?! Not only did you put yourself in danger but also the lives of people who shop here!"

Sakura flinched from the man's angry voice. He had been yelling at them now for about 15 minuets. She had already apologized to the little girl, everyone watching, and the manager about 30 times. Yet the manager was still upset. Gezzz….

after about 5more minutes of him yelling and the 3 of them nodding they where free to go. But they where advised to not to show up at this store again.

"oh man, that guy needs to chill" said the blond

Sakura realized that she didn't even now his name. She wasn't dazed anymore so she knew that he had saved her without getting a scratch on him. Which was weird but she didn't question him.

"umm, thank you…" Sakura said

The blond smiled and winked at Hinata.

"But how did you know my name?" she asked remembering what had happened once more.

"Oh, she-"he pointed to Hinata- "yelled it out loud"

"So…what's your name?" Sakura asked hesitantly

"Ehh I didn't tell you yet?? It's Naruto, believe it!"

"Well thank you again Naruto Believe it, but we must be going we still don't have food for everyone back at the house" Hinata sighed.

Sakura imitated her sigh.

"We should leave. Hey Naruto Believe it, thank you again I owe you." said Sakura

Naruto stared at the girls. Why did they keep on saying 'believe it' after his name?

They both got into the yellow Porsche and said goodbye to Naruto.

"So now what?" asked Sakura

"How about we just go buy them a huge lunch and we can get some food later." Replied Hinata

"I guess…" Sakura said looking at the time.

it was 3:00 pm.

they decided to get the fasted thing there was. Pizza. Within 25 minuets they got the pizza and rushed to the house hoping, and praying that they weren't too late.  
________________________________________________________________________

Back at the house.

The sun shone in Ino's window hitting her right in the face. She mumbled something and turned her face. She was having the best dream ever. She was in a mall and everything was free. That is until the sun woke her up. She sighed and got out of bed. She felt stiff. She looked around her room for some clues of what happened last night. She saw her skirt and halter on the ground. And then she remembered.

There was a race. She sighed yet again. Temari had lost meaning she was going to be extra moody today. She glanced at the clock on her wall. It was 3 in the afternoon. She yawned and stretched her sore muscles letting all the soreness run out of her body.

she decided to take a long hot shower.

When she finally finished she made her way downstairs. The kitchen looked like it had been cleaned. Not by much though, there were still dished in the skin. She had nothing better to do so she continued where who ever left off. Her stomach growled.

"Sorry I'm pretty sure that there is no food in the house. Remember we live in the same house as Tenten and Sakura."

she was almost done when she heard the front door open. The delicious smell of hot pizza filled her nostrils. Se stopped cleaning and attacked the person who was holding the pizza.

Temari heard a distant scream. She should probably go check things out but she was just so tiered. That and she didn't want to face the sympathetic faces of her friends from last night. Aghh Last night. She did not want to think about that. All she wanted to do was hide in her unconscious mind and forget the memories of the night she lost.

The only problem with that was that there were people yelling in her house. Why she didn't now. All she knew was if they didn't shut it in the next 2 minuets they would pay.

The yelling didn't stop. But it got louder. Temari clenched her fist and jaws. She jerked herself up and made her way to the door.

She opened her door with a bang and stomped her way downstairs. She was angry. Once she was down stairs she saw the cause of the yelling. Sakura and Ino where fighting. She was about to yell and then when she smelt the mouth watering pizzas that lay on the floor unopened. Her stomach growled.

She silently picked them up and made her way to the kitchen.

Once she was done eating one slice she saw Tenten make her way down drawn by the smell. Tenny looked like a zombie. Still half asleep but too hungry to continue. They ate silently. The yelling stopped and Ino joined them in the kitchen looking pissed. All three ate in silence.

Hinata sighed. They where probably still half asleep. She looked a Sakura who was sulking on the couch mumbling inaudible words to her self. This was going to be interesting day.

Once everyone was full Ino decided to go to the beach. The sun was shinning and the temperature was high. Everyone looked a little down from last night. Some time in the sun would be good for them.

She had convinced both Hinata and Sakura to come. Tenten was a little tiered and said she would join them latter. Temari just looked emotionless, which Ino took as a yes.

So while Tenten went upstairs to sleep some more the others got ready to leave. Hinata decided she would take a book to read there while soaking up the sun. She also brought her painting set. Then they waited for Ino who toke 5 more minuets than everyone else and left.

They didn't need to take any car since the main beach was a 5 minuets walk from their beach house.

The girls chatted about random things until they found 'the perfect spot' according to Ino.

They where equal distance from the water and the ice cream selling place. There where some trees near by that provided them with some shade.

Hinata toke out her book and painting supplies while Ino wandered around and Sakura joined a game of volleyball. Temari lay beside Hinata watching the clouds.

It took a while before Hinata knew what she wanted to paint. She looked around and found 4 kids making a sand castle. They looked truly happy. She silently started to paint.

Temari was looking at the sky. She was looking for some clouds to take her mind off of things, but sadly it was a clear blue sky. She mentally sighed and glanced at Hinata. She was looking at a few kids in awe and stroking her canvass with graceful moments of her brush.

Hinata feeling her audience turned and smiled at Temari who kept her mouth in a straight line. She mentally frowned. Temari was wearing a black simple bikini with her hair as it usually is. (in four pony tails) She herself was wearing a white bikini under her shorts and tank top. Sakura had chosen a red bikini top and short style bottoms. Ino on the other hand had chosen a blue micro bikini with white poky dot. The moment they had arrived Ino had taken off her shirt and bottoms.

Hinata turned back to her painting trying to find a way to make her sand look realistic as possible. Her eyes wandered away from her painting and turned to look at Sakura. She was currently in a match between other girls. She looked graceful even when she was spiking the ball into the other side of the court. She smiled at her friend hoping she wouldn't use her normal strength in the heat of the game.

Her eyes wandered again looking for her beach blond friend. It took her a while but she found her near the male volleyball game. She was starring at them with hunger and desire. It didn't help that most of them had their shirts off.

Hinata sighed yet once more. She was doing this a lot lately.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**kayss so i didnt up date in sooo long thats cuz i have been busy latly!  
i have about 3 test 2moro ! wish me luck and sorry for not updating faster! i already started workin gon chapter 6  
**

**chapter 5 was short sorryyyy **


	6. Beautiful nightmare

**Hey guys! Okay not much to say but this**

**Please vist free the children . com (no spaces)**

**think We not Me.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tenten was alone. She had heard everyone leave the house and fell onto her bed. She wanted to sleep. Memories of last night crept their way into her mind. She remembered how tiered she felt after the race. How all she wanted to do was sleep. But sleep lately was hard to come. Not only was she worried about other things but se couldn't stop thinking about that girl. the very girl who dared give Tenten a look meant for hunger. How dare she make Tenten step back? No one had every made her back down from something, but she managed to do it.

Never the less she had a very hard time sleeping last night.

She yawned loudly and snuggled with her pillow and blanket. There was nowhere she would rather be than here in her bed. Her blinds covered the sun rays from entering the room so it was dark. Blissful dark.

With her stomach satisfied she slowly drifted off to a blissful sleep.

She dreamed that she was alone in a perfect place. The sky was blue and there was tall grass surrounding her. She was leaning on a huge oak tree that looked over 100 years old, marveling at the beautiful scenery. As she was looking she decided to walk around a bit.

As she walked something caught her eyes. Something out of place she thought. She made her way to it. When she arrived she saw a bench. Why a bench would be in a place like that she didn't know. The place looked like it was untouched by humans, yet the bench looked new and was painted white.

But she lay on it regardless. She was starring up at the clouds when she heard a low laugh. It was so low that Tenten thought that she might have had imagined it. But it came again but louder. She got up slowly and looked around. The scene hadn't changed. The sky was still perfect and the grass green.

So what had made that noise? She decided it was better if she minded her own business.

She sat on the bench trying to relax but still kept her ears open for any noise. Soon she heard it again.

A high laugh.

She looked around furiously only to make the person or thing laugh harder.

'What's wrong Tenten can't find me?' said the mysterious voice. Tenten recognized it as a female's voice. But it wasn't familiar in any way.

"show yourself!" she demanded glad her voice didn't give her fear away

'I will but for now I think I will just play with you some more'

Immediately the scene changed. What was once a peaceful scene turned evil. The sky turned blood red, the grass caught on fire and the tree looked like it was dead rather than lush green.

Tenten was shocked and scared at the same time. She heard distant crow's cawing. She looked around for them but found nothing but red clouds in the sky.

Suddenly something grabbed her arms. Tenten freaked out and stated to struggle out of its grasp. That only made the thing hold on her tighter. As she looked around she saw that the bench she was sitting had come to life.

A scream caught in her throat she desperately tried to get free of the iron grasp. The heat from the fire burned her skin making it feel raw and painful.

The sudden shock hit Tenten. She was going to die. She felt herself lose strength and she stopped struggling from the grasp. She could no longer feel the painful burns on her body but rather she felt nothing. Nothing. She didn't realize before how incredible it was to feel nothing. Her eyes felt heavy and she was happy to close them.

'That a girl sleeps close your eyes' the feline voice cried again.

From her drowsy state she saw long perfect manicured hands come out and grab her chin moving her head to face the mysterious women who had such a grasp on her.

But as soon as she was about to be face to face with the women a brilliant white flash came from nowhere and Tenten woke from her nightmare.

Her heart was racing a mile a second. Sweat was pouring from her skin and she felt more tiered than she did before she went to bed.

She looked up at the clock. It was 8 in the evening. She had been sleeping for more than 4 hours. Why didn't anyone wake her up?

She stiffly got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once the light was on she looked at her self in the mirror.

'ew.'

Her hair was all over the place she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like a mess. Regretfully she brushed the tangles from her hair. After about 5 minuets of continues brushing she gave up. She got into her shower and let the water wash away her worries. It worked for a while, until she had to get out.

Once she got out of the shower the cold air brushed against her skin causing goose bumps to rise. She quickly put on clean clothes and made her way downstairs.

Everything was quiet, but that wasn't the most disturbing part. The house looked semi-clean and that's what freaked Tenten out the most.

She looked around and had decided that no one was home yet. So she put on some flip flops and left the house wanted to clear her mind.

"Maybe we should go home now?" asked Hinata tentatively

"do you think Ino would want to go home?" Sakura grunted. She was still upset that she had lost 3 of her games to some boys.

"Maybe…well okay no she wouldn't want to." Hinata admitted.

Temari just laid back and looked at the warm colors of the sunset. If someone had asked her what she did today the list would probably consist of sulking, looking at clouds, watching Hinata paint, sulking, ignoring everyone, sulking, not smiling, and sulking. A very productive day, note the sarcasm.

Even now she lay back ignoring Sakura and Hinata's conversation. She was vaguely aware that Ino was missing.

She was probably with some guy. That's where she always is when she goes missing. But what did she care? Stupid boys. Why do they even exist? Oh yeah reproduction. But for everything else they were useless.

"Why can't we just leave without her?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Because that would be mean" Hinata replied as if she were talking to a tempered child.

Sakura mumbled something unintelligent which Temari snorted to.

Sakura blinked. Temari showed emotion. Well, well, well, looks like we are finally getting something out of her.

As Sakura continued staring at Temari, Hinata scanned the beach for the hundredth time to look for a certain bubbly blond.

As she scanned she saw the finished castle the kids made. It looked…cute…not the best looking castle but it was impressive for a bunch of 6-9 year olds. She mentally smiled at them and continued her search.

After about several minuets of continues looking Hinata gave up. The beach was clearing and there was no sign of the blond any where.

Temari looked around the beach too and decided enough was enough. Ino could come home by her self. She wasn't a baby who needed them to walk her home. Plus she was tiered of looking at the same damn sky for about a day. She wanted a warm meal and her bed. And she wanted it now!

Temari got up, startling everyone, grabbed her things and started to head for home.

"She will come when she wants to. There is no point waiting for her."

Startled, Sakura and Hinata quickly grabbed their things and ran to catch up to Temari.

Tenten got out of the house and was greeted by the sun's warm rays. The sunset was breath taking. For a moment she just stood there and marveled at how pretty everything looked when it was colored by yellows, oranges, and reds. The water reflected the brilliant colors making everything look twice as beautiful

She slowly made her way down the back steps and onto the sand. There she removed her flip flops to get a better feel of the warm sand. It felt right under her feet.

She made followed her feet to where ever they might take her, walking at a slow pace marveling at the beauty.

She looked out to the water and noticed someone was swimming there. That someone looked strangely familiar.

She squinted her eyes to get a better look but only saw a vague outline. She mentally frowned but thought nothing of it.

Probably don't even now the person.

She continued to walk. It didn't take long of her to realize that she was on the path to her childhood favorite spot. She was sub concisely making her way back to where she would go to when they wanted a little peace and quiet.

Ino was ecstatic. She had spent the day doing what she thought was fun. She had flirted, broken a few hearts, and managed get a few people to buy her food! That's what she called a productive day.

Right now she was laying on a floater in the water soaking up the last of the suns rays. It was peaceful. Just the way she liked it. The rhythmic waved cradled her to a sleepy and calm state. Everything was perfect.

"WATCH OUT!" came a voice

"OUF!" Ino yelled as a football came crashing on her stomach.

The impact had caused her to fall in the water face first ruining her peaceful state. Once she resurfaced she grabbed the floating ball and turned sharply around to growl at whoever had thrown it.

But instead she turned to find a familiar face full of embarrassment.

"Sorry. It was my fault I was supposed to catch the ball but I missed…and you where there and I didn't know…"

he was rambling, Ino thought. She had never seen him look so…cute. Well she hadn't known him for a long time so that wasn't a surprise.

"Um it's okay." She managed to say looking down to avoid being caught blushing.

The boy smiled.

"I remember you! You're the girl from yesterday! Hey how have you been? Staying out of trouble?"

Staying out of trouble? What am I thinking? Is that the best I could do?

"Ye-yeah." Ino stumbled on the words.

"That's great."

What the hell am I saying? You meet the cutest girl yesterday, and you let her get away! And today you meet her again and you're acting like a fool!

"So-"  
"Thank-"

this time both of them ended up doing the whole 'talking at the same time thing'.

"You go first" Ino said a little embarrassed that she was acting so shy in front of a boy!

"Umm…I was about to ask your name. I mean I meet you twice now, the first being last night where u saved your life."

He winked at her and Ino's blushed deepened.

"Oh, um my name is Ino…come to think of it I don't even now your name."

"Kiba"

"well it's nice to meet you Kiba." She said handing him his ball.

"Next time I suggest you keep you hands closer together otherwise it will slip through again."

"You now how to play foot ball?" kiba asked the Ino, who looked like she rather go shopping than play a full contact sport.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. She remembered when Tenten and Sakura would make the girls play foot ball near thanksgiving. It was fun.

She looked up to meet the boy's surprised eyes.

Did she look like that much of a girly girl? Hmm maybe she should dress more-naw!

She remembered that she still didn't answer the boy's question.

"Yeah, sometimes, when I'm bored or something…I'm not that good though." She lied.

The first time she played the sport she felt so free. Like she could payback Temari for always making fun of her clothes, or hit Sakura for eating everything they bought. It was like you could tackle anyone and not get a huge lecture from Hinata about it.

"Hmm maybe I could teach you?" he suggested

'Highly doubt it boy, but it could result in some one on one time.' She thought

"I would like that" she replied with a flirtatious smile

"Cool how about I meet tomorrow at 12? Your house?"

"It's a date!" Ino said triumphant. Wait…a date? Did I just yell that out? I NEVER agree to a date that easily.

'but he so cute' said Ino's inner self.

She looked up to see how the boy would react to the word 'date'.

He looked happy almost smug…

While Kiba got directions from Ino, an impatient boy walked over.

"OI Kiba! How long does it take to grab a ball?" Came a loud voice.

Kiba turned to see his friend looking impatient. He sighed

"not very long, but you see Kiba here wanted to talk to me. Sorry if he kept you waiting."

Naruto turned to face a small blond girl. How could he have missed her? She was gorgeous; maybe a little thin but still pretty hot. He looked back at Kiba and gave him a mischievous smile.

Kiba retuned the smile with a glare.

Understanding the glare the boy shut his mouth, turned and left mumbling something about leaving Sasuke alone to face fan girls.

Kiba turned and smiled at Ino "tomorrow at 12 then? Or should I just pick you up tonight for our date, if you can't wait that long." He teased hoping she could wait that long.

Ino smiled. "Depends, can You wait that long?" she teased back

"I'll admit, I cant so I guess I will see you tonight? Shall I pick you up 9?"

"see you at 9" she said with a blush forming.

Kiba gave her one last big smile and turned to leave. Ino just sighed when he was out of hearing range and ran to the beach. She needed to get home and fast!

Once she was at the beach she looked around for her friends. They where gone. The spot that was occupied by them was empty. She looked around and noticed that the beach was less crowded.

They must have gone home without me. She thought

Next thing Ino knew she was running back home.

~  
Tenten finally reached the spot she was looking for. The view was 5 times prettier than it was behind the house.

She was on top of a cliff. The waves were splashing against the rugged rocks making the view even more perfect.

She walked over to 2 rocks that where placed smartly a little away from the cliff so they could be used as benches.

Benches. The thought made Tenten shiver. She was trying really hard to forget the whole dream.

At least this time the bench was made of rock not enchanted white painted wood. She sat down a little hesitatively and looked around the area. There was a forest behind her and a breathtaking view in front. This was truly the perfect place to came when you where down or needed time by your self.

She looked at the crashing waves and went into deep thought. Slowly her body began to relax. She brought her knees closer to her body and wrapped her arms around her them. She thought about random things. Things that would keep her mind away from her dream.

Her peaceful thoughts were broken by the sounds of twigs breaking. She stiffened.

Had someone followed her? Oh, this day kept on getting better and better!

She turned slowly towards the forest making sure she couldn't be seen from behind the rock.

The forest looked peaceful. But Tenten knew better. The animal noises had stopped, meaning someone or something was in there. Possibly spying on her. It couldn't be one of the girls. No one but Sakura knew about this spot and she wouldn't come here unless it was very important. Sakura knew not to come here for stupid reasons let alone for playing spy games.

She scanned the forest looking for anything out of place. There was nothing. Maybe she was just paranoid.

Then came a female voice.

"Neji-kun where did you go? We were having so much fun together!"

Tenten didn't relax her position; even if it was just a couple looking for some romantic time together they still could be dangerous.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? How could a couple playing 'hid and seek' in a forest be dangerous?

She decided it was better if she left now to save the embarrassment of doing it latter. She got up and walked into the forest knowing the path to the house by heart.

As she walked she kept on hearing the girl's cries. Could she be lost? Tenten thought

"Neji-kun? Where are you?"

The girl kept on screaming for the boy. Tenten decided it would be mean to leave the girl alone in a forest she clearly did not now the way out to. So she followed the girl's voice.

It wasn't hard to find the girl since she left a path of broken branches. The screaming had stopped and Tenten feared the worst.

Was she okay? Tenten quickened her speed.

"Neji-kun please, stop!"

Oh no! The girl was being hunted by the guy! Tenten feared for her life even more now!

She practically ran towards the girl hoping and praying she was okay.

"Neji-kun…"

When Tenten finally got to the girl she realized something. There was no boy there, only 2 girls hugging. Why would they be hugging each other in a time like this? When one of them was screaming just 2 seconds ago?

And then it happened.

She realized that they weren't just hugging but…kissing too?!?!?

How the hell did Tenten end up in such intimate moment like this?

The brown headed girl broke their kiss and started trailing kisses on the other girl's neck.

Tenten wanted to run. Run home and wash her eyes. But sadly her feet were frozen in place for 2 reasons:

1. She was shocked to find what she found

2. She stepped in some seriously thick mud.

She closed her eyes and hopped her feet would move.

"Neji-kun…"

That got Tenten's attention. She snapped her eyes back open and noticed that the brown headed girl was not a girl after all, but a _boy_?

And then it happened once again.

The brown headed boy was the same _girl_ from last night!

A wiper slipped through her lips as she remembered how she had felt when the girl had looked at her. She had been afraid.

The wiper had caught the girl's attention. The purple haired girl stared right at Tenten and gasped. The brown haired _boy_ took the gasp the wrong way and intensified the make out he was having with her neck.

"What are you _doing_?" cried the purple haired girl pointing at Tenten in horror.

The brown haired boy stopped and looked up at the purple haired girl in confusion and slowly turned.

Tenten ran. She ran before she could see the boy's piercing eyes. They scared her, and right now that was the last thing she wanted to see. She didn't dare look back to see if she was being followed. She just ran. Even though she knew the forest by heart, she was confused. Where was she going? Thankfully her feet knew the way even though her head was swarming.

It was dark now, the forest was harder to maneuver but somehow Tenten managed to make it out. Even then she didn't stop running. She ran until she made it home.

Gasping she opened the back door and ran inside.

"Tenten! What's wrong?!? Are you okay?" asked Sakura clearly worried

"ye-yeahhh I'm fine." Tenten said still running towards her room.

She opened the door and slammed it shut. Jumping in her bed she covered her self with her blanket and hoped and prayed that sleep would come to her making her forget what she just saw and felt.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Hey guys check out Free the children**

**on a Happy note**

**Justin Beiver is this new artist and this new # 1 single called 'one time' Well This guy in my School did this amazing remix of it and now **

**its been bought by Universal music!!! YEAHHH go check it out on Youtube ~ one time Justin Beiver remix D-Pryde!**


	7. What you say?

SOORY FOR THE delay!

This is a stick up stick up, I need then bags, uh, that money  
________________________________________________________________________

AS she predicted, Ino did not have enough time. She got back home, ran to her room and quickly ripped off her swimming suit and got into the shower. It relaxed her a little but she knew she had to make quick, otherwise she would be late. She ran out of the shower dried her self and then attacked her closet.

What was she going to wear?

8 outfits and 3 outbursts later she finally decided to wear something 'simple'. She was wearing a black strapless, mid thigh long dress with a jacket on top. This way if the place was fancy she could take off the jacket and if it wasn't she could keep it on.

She glanced at the clock and it read 9:20.

Damn, she was late! She ran downstairs hoping he didn't have to wait too long for her. Thankfully he didn't have to wait for her at all, since he wasn't even here yet. She flopped on the couch and waited. Sakura looked at her and raised an eye brow.

She decided it was better not to ask Ino what was up. She would probably tell her a whole story.

Shivering Sakura got up and left her alone.

9:25

9:30

9:35

9:55

THAT JACK ASS was LATE!

Ino was slightly crushed at the thought of being stood up. She mentally cursed her self for falling for someone so fast. She should have known that a good looking/considerate/nice/brave/possibly smart guy did not exist!

She slowly got up and started making her way to her room.

All of a sudden the bell rang making her jump and run towards the door.

She opened it to find smirking Kiba holding red roses out for her.

~

Sakura was starting to worry about Ino. It was more than half an hour and her date still hadn't arrived yet. Usually they came early.

She frowned.

She saw Ino get up from the couch and make her way upstairs, her head hanging in defeat.

She was about to go comfort her friend when the door bell rang, causing Ino to turn sharply around and run towards the door.

Well…that was weird. Ino never was this excited to go on a date with a guy.

She mentally shook her head and made her way to the kitchen. Temari had gone back to her room to sulk and Tenten was still sleeping.

Once she arrived in the kitchen she started to look for something to eat.

And then it happened.

She remembered there was no food in the house.

A sweat dropped from her forehead anime style.

"Ino you look beautiful as always" Kiba complemented to the clearly pissed off Ino

"Don't you dare try to change the subject! You were late, and not by a few minuets either."

Kiba sighed this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Truth be told he got held up at their cottage. Sasuke was being, _possessive_, of his car.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with silence. Ino was looking out the window trying to avoid Kiba's eyes.

She sighed. She was acting like they were a couple. In reality she just met the guy yesterday at the race.

Wait a minuet. This car, wasn't it apart of the race? Crap! Am I going out with the enemy?

'_He couldn't have been apart of the race stupid he was with us_.'

Oh yeah I almost forgot

'_gosh Ino you need to start using your brain more_' said Ino's inner self

Oh shut up!

Once they finally arrived at the restaurant things hadn't changed. Ino refused to look at Kiba for making her wait.

The silence continued.

~

Hinata walked into the kitchen to find a depressed looking Sakura sitting in the corner by herself.

What happened to her?

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura hearing her name slowly raised her head.

"There's. No. Food."

Scared, Hinata backed away from Sakura.

"How about we order something? Chinese maybe?" Asked Hinata

"How long will it take?"

"15 maybe 20 minuets"

Sakura's face darkened even more.

Hinata gulped and grabbed the phone. She spoke quickly making sure the lady on the other end understood that she wanted anything that was done and she wanted it now!

~

silence.

Ino was starting to get frustrated with Kiba for not talking as well. Sure she was pissed but he wasn't doing anything to make her feel better!

"So…" She started but didn't know how to end

"So…" he repeated.

She looked up and locked on his gaze. He smiled.

"I guess this means you don't want to play football together huh?" he said with the boyish grin playing at his lips.

"Depends…" she said, acting as if she were thinking it through.

He nodded thoughtfully and continued to eat his pasta.

"Are you afraid of losing?" he asked in a cool calm voice.

Ino was taking back by that. Her cool composed face broke into a confused one.

"Why would I be afraid of losing?" she asked truly curious

he smiled at her confused expression.

"Out of the 2 of us it obvious who's going to win, isn't it?" he asked teasingly.

"Sure it is, but don't worry, I wont rub it in too much" Ino replied with just as much teasing in her voice.

He winked at her

"don't worry sweetheart, I won't actually _try_, or anything. So it won't be too much of a loss for you."

"And why is it that you won't try, to beat me?" Ino replied calmly.

He shrugged. He didn't really want to say it, but the girl was stubborn.

"Well you now what people say…"

"No, I don't. What _do_ people say?" her cool facade was slipping

"you know that boys are better in sports than girls. Just like how they are stronger than girls' too."

he said in a _matter of fact _kind of voice.

Ino raised an eyebrow. Boys, better than _girls_? Really, where has this boy been in the past 25 years?

_That total jack ass! Give him a run for his money! _cried Ino's inner self

Will do.

"So your suggesting that a boy could beat a girl at any sport?"

"Yeah basically"

"how about we test that theory of yours?"

he smiled. This was going to be easy.

"Sure, but on one condition." He smiled darkly

Ino gulped a little, which made him laugh

"you know you can back down now if you want" he teased

she then straightened her back and lifted her chin up high.

"As if! You only _wish_ I would decline so you won't have to be embarrassed about losing to a _girl_! What is you condition?"

"nothing too bad, only the losing team has to perform a dare"

"a dare? That's it?" Ino almost laughed

"you could look at it as something small but then again the dare could be _anything_."

"You got yourself a deal buddy boy. Tomorrow 1 pm sharp, near the forest at beach # 4"

"I guess I will see you then, oh and how about we make this even more interesting?" he mused

_what the hell is he thinking now?!_

We are about to find out

"how so?" she asked

"how about we gather a team of players? Boys VS Girls? The age old battle between male and females."

Ino had to hold her laughter. This was going to be easy! With Temari, Sakura and Tenten on her team there was no way she was going to lose!

She gave him a warm smile.

"Alright 4 against 4 then?"

"How about 5 against 5? Or do you not have that many friends?"

Ino was fuming.

"Fine jackass, see you tomorrow, _if_ you show up."

She abruptly got up her food not even half way done and walked out of the restaurant.

_Wow_

I know she is amazing

_We shouldn't mess with her we could get killed, that anger of hers is scary._

I know, and it makes her all the more hot.

Kiba shook his head. He was having a conversation with himself.

He turned to see that people had witnessed the little argument he had with Ino and now were starring at him. He shrugged and paid for the food and walked out.

There he found Ino standing with her hands stuffed in her pockets freezing wearing a very short dress, which made her legs look really sexy.

Kiba tried to focus on her face but his gaze kept slipping down to her legs. How could she even think she could beat him? She was like a tooth pick.

_A very hot tooth pick. _His inner self corrected

he looked back at her face. She was glaring at him, which made her look like a little a kid.

He looked back at her confused face.

"I need a ride home" she said bitterly

he smiled at her, to which she glared even harder

"sure, as long as I get my goodnight kiss after"

her glare deepened and a blush started forming on her checks, which made kiba's smile go even bigger.

She nodded her head unable to speak and made her way to his amazing black car.

~  
_FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

Sakura's inner self rejoiced.

Currently she was munching down on stir fry.

Hinata sighed at her friend. When the door bell rang she almost killed the delivery man for the food in his hands. What was she going to do with her?

A while latter Hinata and Sakura heard someone slam the door open and then closed. Ino came stomping in the living room looking pissed.

Sakura and Hinata both gulped.

"What does he think of himself?!?! Saying that boys are better than girls! Well ill show him! Actually we will all show him! RIGHT !"

Hinata and Sakura just nodded their heads hoping it was the right answer.

"OKAY then to bed both of you! We have a football game to win tomorrow, and I need you both well rested!"

she stomped off upstairs where they heard her slam her door.

"what just happened?" asked Sakura

"I…I don't know…" replied Hinata

~

Temari had heard everything. Ino was a very loud person.

Stupid boys, she pondered again why they even existed.

So Ino was challenged by a boy at football? Huh. He probably thought she would be easy to tackle or something because of how skinny she is. Man, was he going to be in for a surprise. Not only Ino but Sakura's going to play too, meaning the others where going to feel pain tomorrow.

She sighed to herself.

If I feel like it, I think ill join them. Some payback on some stupid boys is what I need right now.

Sighing again she got up and made her way downstairs to eat something. She was starving.

~

Tenten looked at her clock. It clearly said 11 am. She felt well rested for the first time in what felt like days. She got up cheerfully and got ready.

She made her way downstairs starved. Thankfully someone had gone out early today to get some groceries for the house.

After she finished eating she looked around for anyone who was awake. She found Hinata in the garden out front. She made her way to her.

"Look who decided to show up." Hinata teased.

"Ha-ha very funny. Sorry I know I have been acting weird ever since the race. Just a lot on my mind I guess." She shrugged

Hinata's face softened.

There was a quite moment between them as Hinata got back to work removing weeds from the garden and Tenten just watching her.

After Hinata was done she looked at Tenten as if she was examining her.

Tenten felt uncomfortable under Hinata's watchful gaze and looked away.

"You seem better than yesterday."

Tenten just shrugged again.

"I agree" Came Sakura's voice from behind Tenten.

Tenten was a little surprised that both her friends noticed something wrong with her. She was a little mad at her self for behaving to distant in the past 24 hours. It was silly of her.

Sakura crouched down to where Tenten and Hinata were sitting. She looked at Tenten right in the eyes and said:

"Wanna blow off some steam?"

Tenten laughed. She straightened her back and made her gaze as hard as Sakura's.

"Who's the victim this time?" Not really caring who as long as she could make some trouble

Sakura shrugged.

"Some guy pissed off Ino and now we have a game with them"

Tenten smiled

"I'm guessing football right?"

Sakura nodded her head

"then I'm in!"

Both girls smiled at each other with knowing eyes.

Hinata cleared her thought.

"You will be careful right?" she asked worried

cruel smiles played on both girls faces making them look like evil scientists.

~

"Come on girls! We can't LOSE!" Ino was prep talking the girls before they left for the playing field.

She looked around the kitchen table.

Tenten and Sakura had evil smiles on their faces, Temari look bored, and Hinata had a mixture of excitement and worry on her face.

_We can't lose!_

________________________________________________________________________

KAYS IM SOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEKEND! I had a lot of work!

SORRRYYY so here is last week's chapter! Hoped you liked it! It was kind of all over the place. SORRYY

its also very short. Again time. I will try to make it up to you for the next chapter!

where boys VS girls!


	8. Sisterhood

Hey guys! Okay I am changing the plot a little. By little I mean A LOT! In this chapter they were supposed to play against the boys, and I had it like half typed up but then I was inspired. REALLY INSPIRED! Hope you like the change. I sure do.

________________________________________________________________________

It was a windy day. Yesterday's warm and sunny weather had changed abruptly to a cloudy and windy day. It was clear that summer was coming to an end.

Temari was sitting on a huge rock watching her friends discuss their strategies to win. The wind blew her hair in many directions, causing her to occasionally blink.

Her friend's words were muffled by the winds screaming, so she just watched half heartily.

She mostly just thought about when they would finally end their vacation and just go _home_. She missed their room, where they had spent to much time together, with out any boys.

She sighed. Yes she was still upset about losing to a boy in a race.

Right then her shallow mood changed ad quickly as the weather had.

Something was wrong. Temari could feel the wind change all around her. She had enough experience to know, that she was being watched. Carefully she watched the girls to see if they notice the atmosphere change. Nothing. They where still discussing strategies to win.

Maybe she was just over thinking everything. Maybe there was nothing wrong and she was just being paranoid.

But Temari knew better. She had been trained to trust her intuitions and her intuitions said something was wrong.

She scanned the area, noticing nothing. But the feeling didn't go away.

What was it? Or Who was it?

From the corner of her eyes she saw Hinata pause for the slightest moment.

Bingo, she felt it too. There was someone there, watching them. Hinata turned to Temari, met her eyes and nodded (a very sharp and unnoticeable gesture.)

Temari wasn't surprised that Sakura, Tenten and Ino hadn't even noticed yet, they where the most excited about this game.

They would soon notice, but what then? Would they agree to leave?

Temari shoot a glace back to Hinata, who was laughing at something Tenten had said. Or it would seem that way to the un trained eye. Really, Temari noticed that she used the 'fake' laughter as a way to look around. This way it still seemed like she was clueless to anyone else's presence.

Noticing the fake laugh Sakura and the other girls finally understood, although it would never seem that way to anyone else. Temari knew better. She had been with these girls for way too long. She knew every mannerism, and every fault they had.

So now what? Should they leave? Or would this be a good chance to practice some skills they learned last year?

Sighing Temari had already calculated the possibility of almost every outcome. If they where this careful dealing with them, they obviously knew who they where.

That was not good. That meant that the stalkers knew their abilities and probably knew how to stop them. It was best they leave here and report the incident to the head Mistress.

Sighing once again Temari got up.

"Guys, it's honestly way to cold! I'm pretty sure the guys chickened out or something. Can we please just GO!"

She made her self sound as normal as possible, adding a hint of 'dumb blond' into her voice.

The other girls just pouted. They added complaints here and there but went along with Temari's plan.

~ ~

Once back as the cottage the girls locked the door and ran to their rooms to start packing up their stuff.

Ino could be hared complaining about how the guy would probably think she chickened out or something and how she wished she could show him what she has got.

Temari quickly packed her stuff and looked for her cell phone. Once she got it she quickly dialed the Mistress's number praying she would answer.

Luck was on her side.

"TEMARI! Are you okay? Are the girls okay? Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering my calls? Do you have any idea how worried I was?!?"

Screamed Tsunade

"Yes, yes, at the beach house, you have been calling? And no." she answered the questions quickly.

"Yes I have been calling! The girls are supposed to be back early this year! I will tell you girls everything when your back. This isn't the time or place."

Temari understood completely. Talking about secret matters on a cell phone would be the most stupidest things ever. But she was curious about why they were to go home early.

"Tsunade we have to talk to you too. Something's up and I don't think its any good. We will be back in 24 hours. Can you get us a flight back to Vancouver?"

"It's already done."

~

Once arriving in Vancouver they were picked up by a black seek limo that drove them to their school, which was about 3 hours from any big city.

As they came closer to their school familiar small towns came into view. Everything looked as if it never changed. Like there was no danger in this world. Like everything was okay. But Temari knew better.

In another 10 minuets the schools outer wall began. It looked like a normal wall but the girls knew better. It was enforced with titanium, lasers, cameras, and motion detectors. No one could come in or go out without getting caught.

They entered from the big iron gates that soared 25 feet. The limo glided on the road that ran yet another mile to their school. On both sides of the road were coniferous and oak trees. Further down the trees opened up to reveal a huge mansion. The road broke up to 2 roads both going around the fountain in front of the mansion and both touching in front of the main doors.

The sight was reassuring to all the girls in the car. They were home.

~

Once inside the girls lugged their suitcases up the main stairs. Everything was so peaceful.  
The other girls where probably sleeping. This made Temari feel much better. Knowing that the other girls were here, home, safe from whatever made Tsunade make them come back. In the morning they would now what was going on.

the girls made their way up to their dorm. It was huge. 2 beds where on each side and 2 more where placed between 2 huge windows on the far side of the wall. The girl slammed down their stuff and fell into their, oh so familiar beds.

~~~~

morning came. The halls where crowed with gossiping girls. Every girl questioned why they had come back so early. Every girl except Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata who were currently in the head mistress' office.

Temari was going over what had happened during their vacation.

Tsunade nodded not interrupting Temari.

Once Temari had finished Tsunade looked at each and every girl in her office.

"Girls, you all must be wondering why I have called you here, why I have called back your sisters back."

The girl's eyes widened with fear and excitement

"on August 2 we received word from a very reliable source that someone is after our sisterhood's secret. This not only puts the graduates of our sisterhood in danger but also the girls who are currently in our school. What you girls saw the day before confirms this…suspension."

The girls were speechless. For once Ino didn't say anything.

"Now I will see you in the Grand hall in 5 minuets."

the girls nodded and made their way to the grand hall, where they usually come to eat.

When the girls entered they were already dressed in their uniforms of pleaded blue and black skirts with white blouses and a tie. They sat at a table and waited for their teachers to enter.

Tsunade walked in a moment later with the teachers trailing behind her.

She walked in with such a presence that every conversation in the room came to a stop. Every girl looked up to their headmistress with such awe and question. Every girl wondered what she had been through. What amazing experiences she had, to become a headmistress at Jade Dynasty school for young spies in training.

She walked up to the teachers table and stood in front of it, waiting for the other teachers to take their seats.

"Ladies you may all be wondering why I have called you all here so early. The answer is simple. Someone, is targeting our school, our girls. I do not want to alarm you but there will be some changes during this school year."

"But other than that I wish you all a good school year. As every year Gia will be teaching the P&E Classes. Iruka will be teaching History, Jiraiya will be teaching codes Shizune will be teaching Culters class and Anko will be teaching in the Lab. This year however we will have a new teacher arriving some time soon to teach S.S class."

"now lets start this year with no more worries. Because all of you are safe for the time being."

just like that the girls erupted with talking. Asking questions, wondering if the S.S teacher was going to be…Hot.

What else woudld u expect from a school filled with girls? Spies in training or not.

________________________________________________________________________

Tell me if u liked it so far. Things are gonna get more…intresting…*wink*

So whats up? LONG time I now…sorry…I had a a lot of projects and a lot of tests. SORRY plus my mom said I wasn't aloud to go on the cumputer, unless I got a 90 in math…MATH I SUCK AT MATH!

sorry. Bye.


	9. I Spy with my little eye

Do you guys prefer when the chapter is short like this one or when its long like the previous chapters? Please tell me.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The school really didn't have that many girls in it, since they were very _selective_ on whom they accepted. For one the students had to be geniuses with some spy history in their family. They also had to be skilled in breaking codes, tracking, sneaking and many more elite things. They had the IQ of over 149 with photographic memories. The girls could probably hack into the CIA data base and get information on who the new teacher was. But unfortunately they were also teenage girls. So it was no surprise that instead of making their way to the nearest computer, the whole school was talking about if the S.S teacher was going to be _Hot _or not. (S.S stands for Spy Sills. Srry couldn't come up with anything better)

Since there aren't that many girls that attend the school it meant that the whole 5th – senior grades had every class together. Meaning Sakura, Hinata, and Ino where in all the same classes. Temari and Tenten however were in the senior classes.

Slowly the grand hall emptied as girls made their way to their classrooms. They did not want to be late. Late in a spy school was punished in a whole different way than a normal school.

Sighing Sakura got up from their table and made her way to her first class. History. Hinata and Ino followed her with the same enthusiasm as a kid being told not to eat candy. History. Sigh. just thinking about it made Sakura bored. It wasn't all that bad, but when would you need to remember that the Egyptians where the first to create the occupation of the Spy when your kicking some bad asses?

The girls made their way up the grand stair case to their classroom. The sat and waited. And waited some more.

Sakura was getting inpatient, even though she didn't show it. Spy teacher are never supposed to be late. Either this was a test…or something was wrong.

Sakura turned and locked gazes with Ino who gave her a sharp nod. She turned back around to see Hinata, in front of her memorizing the classroom to see if anything seemed different from last year, seeing if anything was out of place or wired.

20 minuets and 35 seconds had past. Something was defiantly wrong. Around Sakura the other girls seemed to be counting the different way they could get out of the classroom if something went wrong.

Nodding in approval Sakura did the same.

Exactly 26 minuets and 12 seconds later, the door opened.

Every girl's senses went up. The head mistress walked in. Even then the girls did not let their guard slid.

Tsunade walked in slowly with a serious expression on her face.

Something's wrong Sakura thought

Tsunade turned to the girls slowly and looked everyone of them in the eye before she spoke.

"Girls…I don't know how I should tell you this…but…"

_Oh, no. she is gonna tell us that our teacher was found dead or something._ Sakura thought

"…But…I'm sorry to say this but I kind of messed up your schedules. I left it last minuet and well…sorry. You have S.S right now!"

Everything the Jade D. School had taught the girls went out the window. The girls couldn't help but laugh.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sometimes she wondered how Tsunade became a spy in the first place. She got up with the rest of the girls and made her way to the West hall. There she and everyone else stepped in front of a huge picture of the schools founder.

"I can't believe her." Ino laughed

"I can, she's completely lazy." Sakura joked

Hinata pressed her palm on the stone wall beside the picture, allowing the scanner to scan her hand and confirm who she was.

The others did the same and the portrait rose up to reveal another stair cases, this one leading down to S.S class for juniors.

Sakura immediately started to memories everything about the stair case. This was the first time they saw level 3 of S.S. class. Everything seemed so medieval. The stairs were made from solid dark oak, with brass railings. It was going in a spiral pattern meaning they could see all the way down. Once the climbed down the entire stair case (all 506 as Sakura had counted) the found themselves surrounded by rock. It looked like someone had carved out a tunnel of pure rock. The tunnel itself was lighten up by old fashion torches.

Fearfully the girls made their way down the tunnel passing old looking door with no labels on them. It was amazing that such a school could hold such a dark and scary corridor under it.

Sakura shivered. If this was what S.S 3 looked what would S.S 4 look like?

After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at a metal door that seemed out of place in the ancient corridor.

The whole junior class fell silent and just watched the door.

"Oh, just open it already!" whispered/yelled Ino

Gulping Hinata reached for the handle and turned it.

Nothing.

nothing happened.

"Its locked…?" Said Sakura

"Yes, good observation Miss. Haruno, but next please sound more confident about your answer."

The voice startled every girl in the hallway.

"Who the heck are you?" Asked Ino who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Sighing the mysterious man holding a strange book reached out and unlocked the door. He walked in and took off his leather jacket as the girls took their seats.

"I am your new S.S teacher." He said rather bored. Still not taking his eyes off of the book.

Sakura was startled. Even wearing a mask that covered most of his face he still looked no older than 22! Almost all J.D. teachers were either retired or hurt to the point where they couldn't continue spying. So what was his story?

"Ladies, welcome to your future. In my hands, you will learn many things, things that will help you to survive out there. But today, if this was real life none of you would be alive this very second. Can anyone tell me why? "

Sakura couldn't help but gasp.

_STUPID STUPID STUPID_

How was, it that she didn't realize he was fallowing them? How did she not notice someone fallowing her? Fallowing her friends?

A sudden sick feeling crashed into her gut. She was getting sloppy, that's how.

She suddenly couldn't face the new teacher, and it had nothing to do with him be sort of…Hot. She felt ashamed. The first 5 minuets of S.S class and she had already failed a test. She meet Ino's eyes and realized that every girl in that room felt just as ashamed as she did.

"By now all of you should have realized your mistake. No one passed this test. Therefore, I personally suggest all of you to consider on quitting field work. You are clearly not worthy of becoming spies."

Sakura's eyes almost pooped out of her head. Quit training to become a spy?!?!?

"You need more than motivation and smarts to become a spy, ladies. You need skill. And honestly I do not see any skill in any of you right now. By tomorrow I suggest more than half of you quit while there's still time. Actually, I'll take a vote right now."

"How many of you won't show up tomorrow? It's better to tell me now so I can plan accordingly" he lifted his head up for the first time since he met the girls.

Sakura scanned the class. No ones hand was up. She knew Ino and Hinata would never give up on becoming Spies. It was in their blood. The other 5 girls looked just as serious about becoming spies as Sakura.

The new teacher nodded.

"I see, well ladies, you have your work cut out for you. But I will make you into the best spies this school has ever seen. This will be the first time I teach at this school and it will also be the first time…"

The teacher was cut off by the door slamming open. Every Girl in the room became more alert at that very second.

" AH MAN! Look what you did!" came a very loud voice.

"_OH". _yelled Hinata

"Hn" the other voice replied

"_MY." _continued Sakura

"Shesh, how are you guys best friends?" Came a third voice

_"KIBA!" _finished Ino

Every girls jaw dropped. Boys. Boy's, in an all girls school for SPIES!

This cant be happening Sakura prayed.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Do you guys prefer when the chapter is short like this one or when it's long like the previous chapters? Please tell me.


	10. Explination

Kays. So far I got 3 votes for long chapters. 3 are better than 0, meaning the next chapter is going to be long! But guys, just a warning, if the chapters are longer it means they will take longer to write. That's just another thing for you to think about.

ALSO I'm glad people like my story. Here are some people that have been there from the start helping me with spelling and other mistakes. You guys ROCK! Seriously, it's been like 2 months and your all are still here =]

Twisted Musalih- First one to EVER comment!!

DeAtHrOSe-ItAcH1- I honestly love your enthusiasm! Comments like urs help me write more often 3

Somanycrushed21- I love that you offered to help me when I asked!

kays. Everyone who commented /added me or my story as a favorite is AMAZING. I love your positive feedbacks! Seriously.

* * *

Boys. The world was coming to an end. Sakura was torn between sounding the alarms in her school to performing a forbidden move of the dark haired boy, who seemed to not remember their last meeting. The damn boy crushed her chips.

But something stopped her. Ino yelled out one of the boys names. Kiba? Wasn't that the boy who had challenged her to a football game?

Sakura straightened up a little bit.

"What are you boys doing here? Don't you know this is a private area, not some public meeting place?" she spat at the boys as making her way closer to them.

Huh. The blond one looked familiar.

"Sakura-chan?" The blond one asked, stunned.

"NARUTO?!?!? What the hell are you doing here?"

She yelled at the blond boy who wasn't paying much attention to her anymore.

"Hinata-chan, you're here too? Wow you truly are incredible." He talked over Sakura in a dreamy voice.

"Uhh…Y-yes Naruto-kun, but what are you doing here?" she asked turning a strange colour of red.

"Huh? Sensei didn't tell you yet?"

everyone turned to face the masked man.

"I was just getting to it. Now please everyone take a seat. Boys, come stand at the front of the class."

the girl returned to their seats, waiting for a good reason why the new teacher (hot or not) had brought boys into their school for young women training to become _SPIES._

"You all might be wondering why I have brought boys to an all girls spy school."

The man was a genius. Thought Sakura

"My answer is simple. You girls are being targeted. Past J.D girls are being targeted. Girls, in this field we relay heavily on our partners. Theses partners are not always your sisters. They sometimes are your _brothers."_Every girl in the room fell into silence. Just complete awkward silence.

....

"So what are you trying to say Sir…?" came another girl's voice.

Sighing he tried again.

"All of you didn't think that J.D was one of a kind? That the only school for spies, is just an all girls school, did you?"

again silence.

"So you're saying that these boys are from a top secret school for boys training to become spies?" Ino asked as if it was the strangest thing in the world

the teacher shrugged. "You're from a top secret school for girls, training to become spies."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Ino was speechless for the second time today! What had the world come to?

"Why are they here…?" Hinata whispered

"they are here for a…exchange program; the boys will be staying here for one semester, as a trust exercise. We wouldn't want any trust issues in the field. So think of this as a warm up for future missions"

_"WE"_ Sakura repeated in her mind. Tsunade knew, and she didn't even warn them. There was going to be hell to pay later today.

"Where will they be staying?" Sakura heard herself say

the teacher blinked "in one of the dorms of course."

"Now, boys why don't you introduce yourselves to the other girls. It seems you already have meet Sakura, Ino and Hinata. But I'm sure the other girls will be wondering who you are."

"I'm Naruto" he said with a huge smile directed to Hinata, who blushed in response.

"Kiba" the boy with fangs said pointing to himself and winking at Ino.

"Sasuke." The dark haired boy said rather bored.

Typical, Sakura thought, the boy thinks he's 'oh so cool' acting like he doesn't care about anything.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior, which caught Sasuke's attention. He starred at her for a while then turned his gaze somewhere else.

Sakura's heart stated beating a little faster.

What was wrong with her? He just looked at her and yet it made her heart…

"Alright boys take your seats."

Grinning like a fool Naruto asked the person sitting beside Hinata to move so he could have that seat.

Kiba ran to the seat empty beside Ino and gave her a very…sexual look.

Sasuke walked coolly to and empty seat in the back away from everyone.

"Now, that's settled shall we start?"

Everyone nodded still stunned about just finding out there was an all boys spy school. What where the odds?

"Good, my name is Kakashi, I am here for the exchange program too, so I will be leaving as soon as this semester is over. But until then, I am your S.S teacher and I will not mark you easy. This life you chose for yourself is unforgivable. One mistake and it could be your last. Saying that, the skills I teach you will prevent you from making those mistakes. Be warned ladies I am very good at my job."

"Also, I will need some of your help. These boys do not know this school yet, so for the time benign could Hinata, Ino and Sakura show them around, seeing how they already know them."

Every other girl turned to face them. Some girls gave them envious looks while others gave them shocked looks.

They would be hammered with questions during lunch about how we meet them. Thought Sakura

"S-sure." Hinata answered for them

"good"

the bell rang signaling everyone that first period was over.

The girls _and boys _got up and made their way through the stone corridor. Once they exited the portrait Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So what do we have next?" he asked with a childish grin on his face

"umm, Cultures class with Shizune," she replied him while removing her hand from his grasp.

Slightly disappointed Naruto nodded his head and let Hinata lead the way.

Ino however was gladly walking hand in hand with Kiba. Apparently she had forgotten how mad she was with him and instead was flirting with him.

typical. Sakura thought.

sighing she walked alone to her cultures class in the East wing on the third floor.

the trip seemed strange however. Girls kept on avoiding Sakura's path and she was receiving…flirtatious looks from almost every girl she passed.

Sakura couldn't help but shiver. What was going on? Had all the girls lost their minds?

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Asked a sophomore she didn't know by name

"Um nothing how was summer?" she asked grateful that at least one member of her school hadn't lost her mind.

"I would tell you, but its kind of classified" she winked

Sakura laughed, most things at this school where

"so…aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked winking at someone behind her

Sakura was confused. She turned to find a bored looking Sasuke leaning against the wall right behind her!

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!?!" she yelled not thinking

he gave her a blank expression

"Because I don't know where the next class is, and weren't you one of the selected guides?"

Sakura turned red. Not from embarrassment of yelling in the halls but for not noticing that someone was on her tail when it had been so obvious (again). The girls had been giving _him_ flirtatious looks, not her. Half of her was a little relived. But the other half (her ego half) was wounded, she was out played by a boy. Worse, a boy training to become a spy.

Fuming she stomped away from the expressionless Sasuke and made her way to class. She could care less if he got lost, there where probably enough girls to help him find his way back.

* * *

Kays. So again long chapters or short? If long wins this time you can bet the next one will be long. But you can also bet you won't be hearing from me until next week Saturday or longer.

OH! Sorry for such a long note, but does anyone know any REALLY good fanfiction stories of Naruto?


	11. Say my name

Wow, it's been so long ! I'm truly sorry for neglecting my story for the longest time but I'm back and hope to finish this story before I graduate highschool. Well actually that would be very fitting ! I started this story in grade 9

I HAVE CHANGED THE NAME !  
it was  
**"she walks like this cuz she can back it up" **  
but now its  
**I Spy**  
i just might keep changing it

HEY QUESTION ! does anyone know where I get most of my titles from ? ;]

SO here it is chapter 11 ! :)

Thank you for the long wait ! SORRY !

P.S. Have an awsome Halloween ! 3  
_

Tenten was bored. She and Temari were sitting next to each other waiting for the whole boys at our school buzz to disappear. The girls here really need to get out of the school more and explore the world. Honestly.  
She sighed heavily waiting for class to beginning. She tapped her pencil repeated over her desk.

Tap tap tap tap

Sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Tap tap tap tap

Why did school have to start so early, summer was just getting to become fun

Tap tap tap tap

Anything was better than sitting here and doing nothing; couldn't they go and capture something? I'm sure there someone out there-

Her inner thought were cut off by something sharp hitting her pencil causing it to break.

She looked around and saw very pissed Temari staring daggers at her

"How did you break my pencil –"

Tenten was cut off by the door finally being open. Anko walked in looking serious and dangerous.

Tenten swallowed, this was going to be a very tough semester.

"Ladies, welcome. As you are all aware of the danger our sisterhood is in, I am sure that I will not have to explain further. I can assure you all that the new…students are not a threat to us at all but here for this…_exchange_ program to become _friends_. Now I am sure you all have further questions but I have no time for that. So without further ado who can tell me how I can make a strong acid with only a paper clip and some pop?"

Several hands shot up while the door slammed open.

Everyone in the room tensed, that is everyone but Anko

"you're late. Like always." Said Anko bitterly

"Sorry kinda got lost" said a strange man smoking

He walked in with two other boys following him, one with oddly shaped hair that reminded Tenten of a pineapple and one with…

OH NO . Tenten shrunk down in her seat and looked anywhere but at _him_.

The tall silvered hair boy walked in with such grace it caused silence in the room. The girls marvelled at his long beautiful hair.

Tenten glanced around the class to find most of the other girls whispering to each other while keeping their eyes on the new arrivals. Next she looked at Temari, who honestly looked unfazed.

Clearing his throat the smoking man made his way to the front of the class with the two boys following him closely

"Well, I guess I'll start the introductions. I am Asuma, I will be one of the new teachers here, and I guess I will be teaching you…something. Honestly we were called here really fast that I wasn't given anything yet but not to worry I'm sure you'll see me around here a lot !"

Tenten wondered if Asuma knew he wasn't allowed smoking in the school. That little amount of smoke would probably set off the really smoke sensitive detectors they had in this area. Then again he probably didn't care.

Asuma placed a hand on pineapple boys head and encouragingly pushed him forward.

_Like a baby duck_ : giggled Tenten

"Well, my name is shikamaru."

Well he seems friendly. Thought Tenten sarcastically.

"Neji." Said the second one

Tenten couldn't help it, she looked up at him and he looked back. Their eyes locked and she felt her face become hot.  
She was blushing.

_CRAP!_  
she quickly tore her eyes from his and looked down hoping he would stop staring at her.

Temari was perplexed. Why was the Neji boy staring so hardly at Tenten? She turned to look at Tenten was staring at her desk with her face red.

_Huh. This was interesting._

Termai looked back at emotionless boy and then back at pineapple head.  
_  
What now? They just join us?_ She thought

Not really caring she went back to counting how many security camera's there were on the outside grounds.

_109, 110, 111…._

"Now why don't you sit so I can finally start my lesson?" Anko said impatiently

Tenten crouched even lower in her seat.

_Please, please don't sit near me. _

"Neji-Kun, you can sit next to me!" said some girl

Neji ripped his gaze from the girl sitting near the back with dumpling like hair and looked at the tiny one sitting near the front right corner who just spoke out then back at the girl in the back. The girl in the back had no empty seat next to her so he had no choice. He made his way to the girl who spoke out and sat beside her.

"Okay Shikamaru, why don't you sit in front of Temari there! Oh and she can be your guide!" said a very enthusiastic Asuma

sigh. This was going to be a long semester.

Temari immediately understood what was going on.

_

Lunch is when a person gets something to eat and enjoys themselves. Unfortunately, todays lunch is filled with screaming and instead of eating fresh delicious food, I am going to need a pain killer after this.  
Tsunade thought.

currently, Temari and Tenten were in her office screaming about their cars not being here yet.

_Its not even been a full day !_

"Why do you even need cars at this campus? Its not like your going anywhere !" she yelled

"WELL, where else should they be?" asked Tenten  
"I WANT MY BABY BACK!" Temeri looked deadly

Tsunade sighed. She was hungry but if she had any hope of getting something to eat she would have to give them what they wanted.

"Fine, I'll make a call and get them here as soon as I can"

"Tomorrow." Hissed Temari

"If it makes you leave my office, fine by tomorrow then. Now, GET OUT !"

still holding their poker faces the girls left the mistresses office.

"Do we have a plan B?" asked Tenten "You know if the cars-I mean our babies don't come by tomorrow?"

"yeah, we attack. " Temari said in a monotone voice

As the two girls entered the café the noticed something strange. Almost every girl in the café was eating very little portions of food. Sighing they made their way to their table where the others had already brought them food.

"See this is why we don't have co-ed Spy schools, I mean look at them these girls are going to starve!"  
Sakura said glaring at her fellow students

"Hinata –san ! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto yelled a little too loud

"well that one's taken…" whispered someone from another table obviously referring to Naruto.

"Ino, I brought you your chocolate cake slice you asked for, now be good and share." Winked Kiba

"Aww that one to? …" Whispered another

Tenten looked around the café, where was Neji? She quickly locked gazes with him across the room. He smirked. Tenten then felt her face turn red like she was caught doing something wrong. She looked away filled with guilty.

_Stupid boy._ She thought

Temari smiled. She had witnessed the whole thing

_So Tenten has a little crush now _

She wondered if she should tell Tenten on why the boy was here in the first place…NAH why ruin her fun?

Temari quietly smiled at herself and look at the boy whom her best friend maybe crushing on. Doesn't seem like her choice but 'love is blind', or they say. Her eyes drifted to Mr. Pineapple head. He was playing chess by himself. Temari laughed catching the boys attention.

_Boys are so stupid._

Sakura stared at Temar  
_What is she laughing at ?_ she thought

what did it matter? She was finally eating chief Romeo's food and it was SO GOOD! She silently made her way to the dessert table and grabbed the chocolate cake with two cherries on it. Smiling she was about to make her way back to her table when she heard a deep chuckle. She turned to find the obnoxious dark haired boy from her class leaning on the dessert table looking at her with amusement in his eyes. What was is name again? Sasuke?

"what's so funny?" she asked him darkly

"Don't you think that's ironic" he replied with all humour lost

"What? That I'm eating cake no." she jeered back

"Cherries." He said grabbing some from another cake and leaving

Sakura watched him leave confused. _Cherries? _She made her way back and then finally smiling. Cherries.  
(A/N : You know her name means cherry blossom)

"What was that all about Uchiha "

"Nothing Hyuga"

"Didn't look like nothing from here" said Shikamaru

"Hn"

was Sasuke's reply as he popped a cherry into his mouth

SOO SHORT SHORT CHAPTER ! I know, just wanted to get this out ASAP  
So I'm thinking to move jump to a few months later. Have a great idea for it but until then have an awesome day ! and don't lose hope on me ! I AM BACK

yayyyy !

what brought me back:

the few people who messaged me and asked when i was comming back when i thought everyone forgot ! Thank you ! 3  
zoe1995  
raven rose 101


End file.
